


Kagome & Sango Have A Baby

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Futanari, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title Pretty Much Says It All</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Kagome & Sango Have A Baby**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

**Anime: Inuyasha**

**Stars:**  
  
Kagome Higurashi (Futanari)  
Sango

**Miroku**

**Inuyasha**

**Nyssa (Sango & Kagome's baby girl)**

 

_Summary: Title Says It All_

 

**Chapter 1 : The Midnight Lake Tryst**

 

Kagome and Sango left Inuyasha and Miroku at the campsite to take a dip in the nearby river, Kagome is holding Sango's right hand as they walked, Sango sighed causing Kagome to stop.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked.  Sango looked at Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"I...I told Miroku about us, Kagome.  H-he said that I betrayed him." Sango sobbed.

"Was Inuyasha there too?" Kagome inquired, Sango nodded slowly.  
  
"I've never seen Inuyasha that angry." Sango said.

"Serves him right, after he killed Kikyou, Ayame, and Kouga when he and Naraku were fighting." Kagome said angrily.

Sango knew why Kagome was so upset, she and Ayame had ended their feud over Kouga and had become lovers while Sango became Kikyou's lover leaving Inuyasha and Miroku to be together.

"Kagome, I-I'm sorry about Ayame." Sango said.  "Thank you, Sango." Kagome said as she wiped her tears away.

"We were going to have a baby, Sango." Kagome said sadly.  Hearing this broke Sango's heart, she too had longed to be a Mother, but didn't want Miroku to be the Father of her children.

"Sango, do you still want a child?" Kagome asked.  "More than anything, Kagome." Sango replied.

Kagome smiled and started walking again.

"When we get to the river, I'll show you how I can give you what you want." Kagome said with a smile.

 


	2. The Midnight Lake Tryst Pt. 2

 

**Chapter 2 : The Midnight Lake Tryst Pt. 2**

Sango was pleasently surprised when she saw a blanket set up beside the water, Sango smiled and looked at Kagome.  "You planned this didn't you?" Kagome nods as they walk over to the blanket and sat down.

"Kagome, why are you doing this?" Sango asked.  "You said that you wanted a baby right?  I can give you one." Kagome whispered.

"W-what do you mean, Kagome?" Sango asked.  Kagome grabbed her green skirt and pulled it down revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties and a huge, pulsing dick in between her legs.  Sango gasped at what she was seeing.

"Oh my goodness, Kagome it's...beautiful." Sango said happily.  Sango quickly took off her kimono and laid down on the blanket, Sango winks at Kagome as she spreads her legs for her secret lover.

Kagome knelt down and crawled in between Sango's legs and slowly eased her cock inside her best friend.

Sango moaned at the welcome intrusion.  Kagome took it easy on Sango since this was their first time, Kagome didn't put a lot of energy into her thrusts but it didn't matter to Sango, she was loving what Kagome was doing to her.

"OHHHHH!!" Sango moaned as she arched her back before reaching up and wrapping her arms around Kagome's neck and pulling her down into a steamy kiss.  as Kagome began thrusting in and out of Sango with more force.  Sango wore a bliisful smile as she moaned sweetly as Kagome's stiff member filled her up, Kagome and Sango continued their passionate kiss.  Kagome moaned into Sango's kiss as she pushed herself deeper into her girlfriend.

"Ohhh Kagome, keep going." Sango moaned as Kagome began to increase the speed of her thrusts even more, but then as the pair was getting into a nice groove Miroku and Inuyasha showed, up.  They froze when they saw Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome, what are you doing?!" he shouted angrily as Kagome slipped her cock out of Sango's wet pussy and put her skirt and bra back on.  Sango did the same with her kimono.

"Inuyasha, I was about to make passionate love to my girlfriend." Kagome snapped.    
"You actually want to date _HER_?  Kagome, I thought you'd have better tastes in mates than this." the Half-demon said smugly, Sango's brown eyes fell, tears welled up in them as she gently touched Kagome's shoulder.

　


	3. Sango Wants A Baby

"I can't believe you're doing this Sango, why would you betray me like this?!" Miroku yelled,

"Seriously Miroku?" Kagome said, you chase any cute woman who looks at you twice." Miroku walks over to Kagome and slaps her hard across the face, this angered Sango, gently pulled Kagome behind her.

"How dare you strike the woman I love, it was because of you, Inuyasha, and Naraku that Kikyou and Ayame are dead!" "Kikyou didn't deserve you Sango, you knew that but you were too kind to hurt Kikyou's feelings. 

"You arrogant-." Sango started to say, but Kagome stopped her.

"He's not worth it, Sango." Kagome said as she gathered up the blanket before turning back to Sango.

"Come on Sango, let's get back to the village." Kagome said, Sango nods and leaves with Kagome.


End file.
